


J is for Jetlag

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [10]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir-what rhythms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jetlag

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

"Sir-what rhythms?" Logan mumbled into the sweat-damp pillow.  
  
"Circadian rhyzums," Kurt replied. "Und yours are all confused." He teleported across the room to the windows and pulled the cord which parted the curtains. It was a beautiful day outâ€" bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. But Logan's body told him it was supposed to be the middle of the night. Squinting, Logan groaned and swore, the exact words muffled into the pillow, but Kurt got the general idea. "Ze sunlight is good for you," Kurt explained. "It vill help."   
  
"Help?" Logan rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Don't think anything will help, Elf." He groaned as though he were dying.   
  
Kurt laughed lightly, the sound covered by a gentle BAMF! as he 'ported back to the bed and Logan's side. The larger man winced as the bed rocked and then went still again. "I know you cannot remember being sick, but jetlag is much tamer zan most illnesses."  
  
"Fine," Logan said, not sounding as though he believed Kurt about that. It was clear he felt just as miserable as he looked, if not more. "Then make it go away."   
  
"I'm afraid zat vill take time," Kurt said. "Luckily, ve have some time." He reached down and patted Logan's forehead, his touch furry and soothing. "You'll feel better soon."  
  
Storm was out now, doing some reconnaissance on the area and the two mutants they'd been sent to track down. With a sari and veil, she certainly fit in on the crowded streets of New Deli better than Logan would, and Kurt never really fit in well anywhere public. Word from an operative had said the two mutants were up to something. But since there had been no word for a week and no further leads on their specific powers, Professor X had decided to dispatch a team in the X-Jet. Capable of flying around the globe without refueling, the three of them had gone non-stop and landed just a short while ago. Storm seemed a little disoriented at first, but got over it in a few hours. Nightcrawler, to whom the motions of traveling were second nature, had no problems at all. But Wolverine, who was supposed to have an iron-clad stomach, an unbeatable immune system, and an incredible healing ability, had not fared so well.   
  
Ever since they'd landed, almost twelve hours ago, he had been fighting severe jetlag. They had arrived in the dark, so their landing would not be seen, and had checked into a large hotel where even they could be easily missed. While he'd been exhausted because of the flight, Logan had felt far too ill to fall asleep when the other two slept to match local timing. He'd rolled around in bed, holding his head in his hands or doubling over as nausea hit. Now that it was the middle of the day, he felt even more tired but Kurt told him he should not sleep until it started getting dark. So all he could do now was lie there on the hotel bed feeling miserable.  
  
"You need to drink somesing more," Kurt said. They had at least a day or two before they needed to take action, but Logan would take a week to recover at this rate. One day for every hour of the time change was fairly standard. Kurt's job for the day, which he would have done anyway, was to help Logan recover more quickly. And that meant keeping Logan cool and hydrated, not easy to do as Logan was not the best patient.   
  
"Cold ale," he muttered, smacking his lips as he envisioned it.   
  
"I do not sink so," Kurt said, smiling with amusement.   
  
"Fine. Vodka then."   
  
"Water," Kurt insisted, getting up. Alcohol was the last thing he needed right now. Kurt took out a bottle from the mini-fridge and poured it into one of the hotel glasses, which would make it easier for him to drink. He had earlier tried to get Wolverine to sit up, but the man would not move more than to roll on his side or his stomach. This time, he was on his stomach and he lifted his head enough to take a few sips as Kurt lifted the glass to his lips. A few sips turned into a few gulps then, with a dry cough, he declared he was done. Kurt petted his forehead. "Feeling any better?" he asked.   
  
Logan hung his head. "Don't like this," he said, sighing in the heat and exhaustion.  
  
"Course not." Kurt couldn't blame him. "But I can sink of somesing you might like." Tightly, Kurt grabbed handfuls of Logan's damp shirt. Then he teleported with it off the bed. Logan lifted his head, looking around to see where Kurt had gone.   
  
But, a second later, Kurt was back, kneeling on the bed but sitting on the backs of Logan's thighs. And a second after that, something cool and wet touched Logan's back. He jumped in surprise, then relaxed as what he recognized as a cool cloth slid up and down his back. With it came Kurt's hand, rubbing, massaging.   
  
Logan gave another groan, this one of pleasure. His tense body relaxed.  
  
"Like zis, Ja?" Kurt's tail gently stroked Logan's right side, then his left. His hands squeezed Logan's shoulders, then kneaded the muscles on the upper back.   
  
Logan sighed and nodded.   
  
Leaning forward, Kurt placed a kiss on the back of Logan's neck and nuzzled into the dark brown hair. Then he sat back up, wrung the washcloth over Logan's back, then wiped the pool of cool water around. "See? Should always listen to your elf when he says you'll feel better." Seeing Logan smile, Kurt couldn't help but hope the wolverine's jetlag might last a little longer than a few days.


End file.
